


Got Your Back

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yahaba Shigeru, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Second Year Kindaichi Yuutarou, Third Year Kyoutani Kentarou, ace kyoutani Kentarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Potentially the third-year's last match, Kindaichi is once again trembling with nerves. It's typical, but as his boyfriend, Kyoutani outwardly comforts him in the bathroom.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kyoutani Kentarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tasteofsummersnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofsummersnow/gifts).



> Answer to an ask on tumblr for the lovely [Rin](https://tasteofsummersnow.tumblr.com) !
> 
> I love writing soft things and... yes, I like angst, you're right, but... I couldn't do that to you again...

Forehead pressed to the back of his neck, powerful arms encircling him in a stiff but warm hug. Kyoutani isn't big on showing his affection, but as Kindaichi shakes - nerves he still hasn't grown out of eating at him from the inside - Kyoutani hugs him, keeping a steady weight at his back.

He's still freakishly tall, and still stiffens when he splays his hands over the number 6 on his jersey. "Chill out, Yuu."

Luckily, they're the only ones in the bathroom. So when Kyoutani huffs a breath and leans his head up to press lips to Kindaichi's neck, a soft brush of pink against pink, he feels at peace. Away from teammates and rivals, eyes judging every movement, ears listening to every word. Kindaichi feels it too, by the way he sucks a breath in and releases it in a long sigh. "OK. OK."

Kyoutani hopes it works, hopes the hand landing on his is shaking from embarrassment more than nerves. "Keep breathing. You did well so far today." When Kyoutani looks up to the mirror, Kindaichi has his eyes glued down to the sink, his cheeks heavily flushing. Resting his chin on Kindaichi's shoulder, he watches him breathe. In and out, in and out. Soft and slow. "You're gonna do great in the next one, too."

Kindaichi looks up, catching his gaze in the mirror before immediately darting his eyes away. Kyoutani feels the edge of his lips curl in a smirk, finding the sheer shyness Kindaichi still holds charming. "Thanks, Kentarou- K-Ken…"

The stutter warms Kyoutani's heart, and he releases his grip to step back and allow Kindaichi to turn around to face him. He does, taking another breath as he runs a hand nervously through his hair and looks off to the side.

"Same again?" He asks, only sparing Kyoutani's eyes one more glance, for reassurance, to gauge his next words.

"Exactly. Exactly how we've done before. Nothing's different. You've got this."

Not good with words, this is the best he reckons he can do. He can't articulate words as well as Yahaba can. It makes him a good captain, but even he struggled to keep Kindaichi calm. They were good friends, but he needs something… more straightforward, from someone he knows doesn't mince their words, doesn't lie to make someone feel better.

When Kindaichi does nothing but swallow, shoulders drawn up a little, Kyoutani adds, "If you're worrying about taking mine and Yahaba's responsibilities, you can stop."

That got a reaction, Kindaichi's head whipping up, actually  _ looking _ at him, eyes wide. "I- wasn't-" Kindaichi sputters, and Kyoutani can't help but grin as he quickly gives up trying to deny it.

Nothing gets past Kyoutani, after all. At least not in the case of Kindaichi Yuutarou. "We're not gone yet. We have so much time before then. Focus on the  _ match _ ." Kyoutani says, pressing his finger into Kindaichi's chest. "Not what number you're wearing next year."

Biting his lip, like he's being scolded, Kindaichi nods solemnly. "Right, sorry sir."

"Ken."

"S-Sorry Ken."

"Now stop crying in the toilets and focus," Kyoutani says softly, poking him once more before dropping his finger, "future ace, and captain."

Admittedly, the addition probably wasn't needed, but Kindaichi didn't have time to worry about it as Kyoutani slid his hand around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Short, sweet, leaving them only slightly breathless and blushing.

"And remember, Yuu, until then," Kyoutani licks his lips as he leans back, swallowing around the lump in his throat at the way he only just realises Kindaichi's hands fisted in the sides of his jersey, "I've got your back."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed, it motivates me to write more!


End file.
